Filthy, Disgusting, Halfblooded Baby of mine Enemy
by Marmalade Fever
Summary: James stepped out and left Harry with Pettigrew and Snape. Pettigrew went to use the bathroom and have a chat with Voldemort. Snape is left to tend to Harry and his dirty diaper. How long can he let the infant cry?


When Snape Met Harry By Marmaladefever  
  
Professor Severus Snape sat alone in the living room of his summer cottage. The last person he had seen over the course of a week had been a young muggle girl trying to sell him a box of cookies. She had run for her life as soon as she saw the owner of the house. Snape was bored, waiting for Dumbledore to send him orders of some kind. While alone, he had been spending a great deal of his time reading. The rest of his time had been devoted to eating, sleeping, and reminiscing. The thing that his mind had wandered most to lately was none other than Harry Potter. The strange thing was, he kept thinking of the very first time he had ever met the boy wonder. Harry thought this time was when he was eleven and had had his first potions lesson. This wasn't true though. They had met long ago one winter day while Harry was still a baby and the Dark Lord had not yet left his wand print upon the boy's forehead...  
  
Four wizards sat rather awkwardly in a small, dank room. One was a tall, lanky man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose. The second was rather short and mousy looking, with a look that was halfway in between anxiety and excitement. The third was a moppy haired man with glasses that was tending to the fourth wizard, who was only a baby. The greasy haired man was sitting with his arms folded, looking out the window. The mousy man was looking every which way as if afraid that something was about to jump out at him. The moppy haired man was looking grievously at his son.  
  
"I need to go out for awhile," the moppy haired man said at last. "Would you watch Harry for me until I get back?" He glanced nervously from one of his companions to the other.  
  
"S-sure, J-James, I'd be del-delighted to watch the little b-bundle of joy for you," said the mousy man, almost gleefully. The greasy haired man glanced for a moment at the baby and then returned his gaze to the window outside.  
  
"Thanks," James replied, handing Harry over to the mousy man. "He'll need to be fed soon, here's his bottle, and here's his diaper bag. I'll be back in an hour, tops." James stood up and, with one final glance, left. The mousy man sat Harry up in his lap.  
  
"Hello there," he said softly to the baby. Harry yawned slightly, looking around. "You are rather hairy, aren't you?" the man said, flattening the small tuft of hair on the baby's head. The mousy man looked at the greasy haired man for a moment. "Snape?" he asked.  
  
"What is it Pettigrew?" the man asked, not bothering to look at the mousy man.  
  
"D-do you know how to, to make baby formula, there's barely an-anything in this bottle."  
  
Snape glanced from Pettigrew, to Harry, and then to the bottle. "Yes," he replied slowly.  
  
"Do you think you could, you know..." Pettigrew said. Snape stood up slowly, towering over Pettigrew and took the bottle and the formula and left for the kitchen, muttering slightly. At least he would be able to leave the room for a moment. Snape looked at the formula and smirked. This would be the easiest potion he had ever concocted. Within a few seconds, he had returned. Pettigrew looked rather downhearted at how quickly Snape had come back.  
  
"I, I need to go use the restroom," he said, forcing Harry into Snape's hands. Snape grunted, but sat down, placing the baby as far from him as possible. He gazed at the son of his enemy. The son of his enemy gazed back and cooed, waving his little fingers around. Without warning, the baby's smile broke and he began to cry. Alarmed, Snape drew closer to the baby. There was a terrible stench. "Pettigrew?" Snape called loudly and huskily. There was no reply. Snape sat down again and tried to return his gaze to the window. The cries grew louder. Finally, Snape gave in, grabbing the diaper bag. Out from it he pulled a package of Little Wizard Whiz Diapers. "Filthy child," Snape said under his breath as he began to remove the old diaper. "Filthy halfblooded child," he muttered as he wiped Harry off. "Filthy, disgusting, halfblooded baby of mine enemy!" he said, putting the new diaper on. He then uttered a charm to make the dirty diaper disappear. He then hastily set off for the kitchen to wash his hands. When he returned, Pettigrew had still not come back. Snape picked Harry up with both hands and held him as far away from himself as possible and then began to search for Pettigrew. When he reached the restroom he paused outside of it. There were strange mutterings coming from inside. "Pettigrew is talking to himself," Snape thought, before banging loudly on the door.  
  
Pettigrew gasped loudly, "C-coming, coming!" he said. He opened the door only enough to stick his head out.  
  
"You should not make promises you don't plan to keep," Snape said sternly.  
  
"I—oh," Pettigrew said, looking at Harry. "Just give me a minute and I'll be down," he said, closing the door.  
  
Snape returned to the living room still holding Harry as if he were a ticking bomb. He set him down upon the couch and then, once again, began to stare out the window. After about five minutes time Pettigrew finally came back, still looking nervous. He took Harry's bottle and fed him with it. In a moment however there came a knock on the door. Pettigrew almost flew to the door, once again leaving Snape alone with Harry. Snape glanced at the boy again. Harry was starting to look rather sleepy. Pettigrew returned with a woman by his side.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" the woman said, stooping over to pick up the infant. Her long red hair hung over her shoulders. "Have you been a good boy for Mommy?" she asked, rocking him.  
  
"He's b-been a joy Lily, a real joy," Pettigrew informed her.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it," she said, taking the bottle up and feeding him. She gave Snape a half glance. "Where's James?"  
  
"Stepped, stepped out about half an hour ago," said Pettigrew. "Said he'd be back in an, an hour."  
  
"Well, I'm going to put Harry down for his nap. The meeting should be starting soon, I think." She looked down at her watch and then transfigured one of the end tables into a bassinet. A few minutes later many of the other Order members arrived, including James. Pettigrew, not being an official member, was asked to leave. Frank and Alice Longbottom added their small son to Harry's bassinet as well.  
  
"They're going to be good friends, don't you think?" commented Mrs. Longbottom to Lily.  
  
"Oh, yes," Lily answered sweetly. "We'll have to get them together to play sometime."  
  
The Longbottoms' child was a very pink, puffy looking thing. Snape stole only one half-glance at the bassinet while on his way into the kitchen. Little Harry Potter cooed up at him, before stretching and falling back to sleep.  
  
The Order members assembled around the kitchen table, where Albus Dumbledore stood at the head. He was looking very grave tonight as he trailed his eyes around the table.  
  
"It is my very sad duty to inform you that yet another of our members has been killed by Voldemort." Everyone in the room flinched, either at the news or else at the name few dared to speak. "Furthermore," he said, glancing at everyone again, "I have some very crucial news that I must give to you four." He pointed to the Potters as well as the Longbottoms. "Everyone else, if you would be so kind as to wait outside..."  
  
Snape stood and began to head toward the living room. "Severus?" Snape turned as Dumbledore said his name. "Would you be so kind as to bring that bassinet to me?"  
  
"Yes sir," Snape said, lowering his eyes. He walked back into the living room were a small crowd of witches stood around the bassinet making baby sounds. "Excuse me," he said, in his most would-be-polite way. "Wingardium Leviosa." He carefully led the bassinet into the kitchen and set it on the floor.  
  
"Thank you Severus," Dumbledore said. Snape gave the slightest of bows and looked at Lily Potter one last time before backing out of the room. When he turned around again he found himself face to face with another wizard, who had been waiting outside the kitchen door, guarding it almost. This man had a handsome face curtained by dark hair.  
  
"Snape," said the man, elongating the "N" and popping at the "P."  
  
"Black," Snape said back, equally slowly. "Would you mind stepping out of my way?"  
  
"No, not at all," said Black, not moving a muscle, then, thinking better of it, stepped aside, leaving one foot out so that Snape tripped. If Snape had not been quite so sallow-skinned, he would have turned scarlet, but instead only went paler. He turned to go back to his seat by the window.  
  
"You'll rue the day we met, Black, I can promise you that."  
  
"Who's to say I don't already?"  
  
"Likewise."  
  
It was about half an hour before the Potters and the Longbottoms came out of the kitchen with Dumbledore. All four parents looked drained. Mrs. Longbottom was wiping a tear from her eye. Lily Potter was holding her son close. James Potter unconsciously was stroking his wand.  
  
Snape's memory ended. As he recalled, the rest of the meeting had been extraordinarily dull. The sun was going down outside and he was feeling hungry. Without a house elf he was forced to scrounge something for himself. The milk in his cold box had gone sour. He was reminded of the baby formula he had made so long ago and disapparated to Diagon Alley, to buy a fresh carton.  
  
Do wizards use refrigerators? Lol. Okay. I hope you liked it. I wasn't sure how to end it. I started writing this about a year ago. I only just wrote the second half a few days ago. 


End file.
